callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
Fox News to tackle MW2 http://www.gamepolitics.com/2009/11/10/tivo-alert-fox-news-tackle-mw2 Well... It was bound to happen eventually... They're going to have a field day with No Russian, I just know it.--WouldYouKindly 02:44, November 11, 2009 (UTC) yah, my local news station had a part on the game saying it's bad to release the game before rememberence day. Also they interviewed ww2 soliders about the game. 02:54, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Theyre probably gonna connect this with the Fort hood shooting in some really stupid way... --Slowrider7 04:00, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, knowing these TV stations, they will do that. They love the idea of things like this happening, like the GTA influencing people to go and kill real police officers. They love the idea of the bullet theory, (for anyone who knows what I am talking about). Attack Rhino 04:14, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Bullet theory = You can get away with more in a game than IRL? --Slowrider7 04:19, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :No, no no. Sorry, might be a bit out of you depth. It is also known as the hypodermic needle theory. This is the general theory: :::the messages from anything that is watched, heard or read is shot from a gun or injected from a needle into the audiences' mind. This means that any message that is presented in any media text (book, TV show, film, radio program or even game) and directly absorbed by the people in the audience. This then means that any possible ideas conveyed will be taken by the audience, such as an example of a little kid watching Superman on the TV, he then want so dress up in the costume and promptly fly like his hero, by jumping off the roof of his house. Another example is that of people wanting to, or acting out things that happen in the GTA games, like killing police officers and stealing TAXI's and other cars. There is also the ideas that Doom was the reason why the Columbine High School massacre happened, of course that is not the reason, but this al leads back o the fact that is says that people might see something violent on the TV or play a violent game, and then want to act out those events from the game or show in real life. That was but a small taste of what this theory is about. I think that is the reason why FOX NEWS and other programs and station would jump on the idea of pointing the finger at IW for the No Russian level in the game. Attack Rhino 06:33, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Surprisingly, none of the Aussie news stations have said anything (postitive or otherwise) about MW2. That kind of amazed me, knowing Win News (for those who've seen the 'Jeff Goldbloom is dead thing, youtube it) they'll get a lot of shite wrong about this game....No field days over here, yet.... Cpt. Carebear I wonder how the Anon will take the news... not that they have any special interest in MW2 but they have a real axe to grind with Fox News. OmgHAX! 06:16, November 11, 2009 (UTC) What would you expect from Fox News? They claimed Mass Effect had an interactive sex scene, and instead of apologizing and correcting their "mistake," they invited the devs to the show so they could explain what it really was. All it's for is airtime, ratings, and most of all, money. Chief z 09:08, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Rockert? So I was playing the game and I noticed that the character named Rockert who is actually named Rocket. But here's the problem, he dies and is replaced by somebody else with another name which means he is just a name in a random name generator, in other words, he is not an important character. The same problem my also have happened with Doc, but I can't confirm anything. I was just wondering if somebody can take Rocket's name out of the list completely. Lotsi 03:46, November 11, 2009 (UTC) PC info please so can anyone now PLEASE tell me if there are any prestige weapons for sure? I know I'm being a nuissance but I just gotta have my M1911 OmgHAX! 05:58, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :don't worry, you will find out anyway. By the way, I like the .45 more anyway. Attack Rhino 06:35, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Steam? Ok seriously i got the game today and its taking for ever to download after i installed it on steam therefore i cannot play the game until it finishes seriously how long did it take foe everyone elses to download?